


a life measured in moments of us

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguments, Car rides, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: The snippets of Sebastian's life being married to Blaine Anderson





	a life measured in moments of us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaine Week 2017](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/tagged/sw2017): Day 1 - _Marriage_.

They’re driving down the interstate, the road clear and glowing silver under the moonlight. The radio’s set to the usual Top 40 station that Blaine prefers, volume set a little louder than usual to chase the sleepiness away.

They’ve been driving for 4 hours straight, eager to arrive early for Cooper’s wedding weekend in Portland, Oregon, pushing off from their home in San Francisco straight after work.

“Friyay!” Blaine had exclaimed excitedly first thing in the morning, as he grumbled into his pillow at his husband’s enthusiasm and absurd use of the latest _hip_ portmanteau. But he can’t stay irritated at Blaine for long; his husband’s joy is simply infectious.

They cruise along towards their destination when Blaine takes his free hand and links their fingers together, resting them on his lap as he’s known to do whenever they drive; neither can bear not touching for long periods at a time.

A familiar song comes on the radio and Blaine turns the volume up even more.

“ _It’s a beautiful night-_ ,” Blaine belts. _“- we’re looking for something_ grand _to do. Hey, baby! I_ know _I wanna marry you_.”

He steals a glance at his husband, a grin stretched on his lips.

“You know you’re singing the words all wrong, right?” he asks.

“Yeah. I like my version better,” Blaine answers effortlessly.

He raises an eyebrow, curious.

“Because...?” he asks in a sing-song voice, prompting an explanation.

“I can never bring myself to sing _We’re looking for something dumb to do_ when I think about getting married,” Blaine says, looking at him even when he has to keep his eyes on the road. “And the ‘I think I wanna marry you’ bit?- I never _thought_ I wanted to marry you, I _knew_ I wanted to, I always did; marrying you is the best decision I’ve ever made.”

The moon hangs heavy against the night sky and when he chances a look at Blaine, the moonlight catches his husband’s warm, dark eyes, brimming with love.

He raises their linked hands to his lips and plants a lingering kiss, his heart full like the moon and as heavy with love for this man he’s blessed to call his husband.

\---

They’re at a friend’s dinner party and everyone is gathered in the living room for dessert and wine. To close off the night, the host had suggested some party games; they’re currently on the second round of _Celebrity_.

It’s their turn again, this time he’s the one who has to reach into the jar, pick out random celebrity names and give clues for Blaine to guess. So far, they’ve been killing it.

“Ready?” he asks, winking at his husband.

“Always, baby,” comes Blaine’s confident reply.

“And... go!” the timekeeper yells as she presses the stopwatch.

“The actress that everyone says looks like your mom,” he says.

“Lea Salonga,” Blaine answers almost immediately.

“Okay, discount Javier Bardem,” he says, referring to one of their inside jokes.

Blaine chuckles when he answers, “Jeffrey Dean Morgan!”

“Most underrated Superman.”

“Brandon Routh.”

“The only Watson that matters in any Holmes’ retellings.”

“Lucy Liu!”

“The actor you envy most because he never seems to age.”

“Paul Rudd!”

They make it through their 60 seconds without missing a beat, tallying up to 20 celebrity names at the end of it much to the chagrin of the others at the party.

“You guys are way too good at this, I’m sure you’re cheating somehow,” chimes one of their friend’s latest squeeze.

“Not cheating,” Blaine says nonchalantly. “We just know each other best.”

Yes, he thinks, they do know each other best. Because from day one, they’ve always made an effort to talk to one another, to always listen. It took them a while to get their dynamics right and find their balance, as it is with all relationships. Sweeping through a game of _Celebrity_ is only the tip of the iceberg of their synchrony in this beautiful marriage they’ve built.

\---

His nose flares, fingers clenching, heart banging in his chest as he watches Blaine storm off to their bedroom, the door slamming behind him.

He jumps a little at the sound. This is hardly their first argument- he despises the word _fight_ \- but each time the door slams shut, he bleeds anew.

Past midnight, Blaine still hasn’t emerged from the room, so he decides to wash up in the guest bathroom down the hall instead, opting to let Blaine- and himself- cool off a little longer.

_Never go to bed angry_ , they had vowed when they first decided to take this journey through life together. But some arguments don’t blow over as quickly as others. At times, a night’s sleep is needed for both of them to see clearly, to apologize and resolve things.

He pads towards the bedroom, pulling a clean shirt over his head that he had grabbed from the top of the clean pile stacked in the foyer. He eyes the couple of laundry baskets next to the closet housing the washing machine and dryer; the subject of their latest argument.

It started out small, a passing remark about how he’s slacking in helping with the chores which then turned into a revelation of a much deeper insecurity on Blaine’s part. The brutal demands of his new job means he’s coming home later than usual, leaving less time for him to spend time with Blaine- to have dinner, to help with chores, to just be with his husband.

He curls his hand over the knob and pushes the door quietly, careful not to wake Blaine. The night light on his side is switched on. A twitch of a smile tugs at his lips; Blaine had left it on for him, waiting for him to come to bed. _For better or for worse_ , their vows echo in his mind, a memory of one of the happiest days of his life.

He crawls on his side, the sheets cool and inviting. There’s a row of throw pillows arranged to divide his side from Blaine’s; his husband may have left the light on but he’s nowhere ready to be near him.

He flicks the light off.

“Good night, Blaine,” he whispers, the words quiet in the darkness.

Sleep slowly pulls him under, the ticking of the clock on his bedside table deafening, but before he’s fully submerged, he hears an equally quiet “Good night, Sebastian” whispered in the dark.

Come morning, they’ll talk things over, as level-headedly as possible. They’ll find their middle ground, to compromise selflessly without having to sacrifice either of their happiness; he loves Blaine, he loves his job. They’ll work towards a new balance. It may take some time before they’ll find it- but they’ll find it nonetheless, of that he’s sure.

For better or for worse.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.
> 
> Song Blaine sings along to: Bruno Mars' _Marry You_


End file.
